ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Rumble Juice
Rumble Juice is the gang's favorite healthy neighborhood smoothie bar. It shakes every time a train passes due to its location underneath the train tracks of a Chicago "L" line. Rumble Juice is one of the main hang out spots, where the gang hang out, along with the basement. The founder was R.U. Rumble. History Season One Rumble Juice is first shown in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. Logan and Garrett are shown to like a designated spot on the blue couch inside the smoothie shop. Unfortunately, fourth graders such as Kyle keep sitting on it, leading Logan and Garrett to try to get the couch before they do, but both end up failing at doing so. When they finally retrieve the couch, Lindy texts Logan to help her out, in which Logan has no choice but to help out his sister. The introduction of the smoothie shop is also followed by an episode dedicated to Rumble Juice- Lindylicious. With a smoothie made by Lindy consisting of the berries from the blueberry farm under her bed, Lindy is super enthusiastic that her smoothie has won a contest and will be sold at Rumble Juice...until her friends tell her otherwise. From the perspectives of her three best friends, the judge of the contest (Cole) only picked Lindy's smoothie because he was crushing on her- and after giving hints that Cole was friendzoned, Lindy realizes this is true when Cole takes her Lindylicious off the menu. Frustrated, Lindy attempts to sell her smoothie at the movies in protest, but ends up spilling it onto herself. Later on, Jasmine begins "dating" Logan to irritate another guy in Lindy Nose Best, and finds herself going on smoothie dates consistently with her "boyfriend". The two gradually become closer, and after Lindy confronts both of them, Jasmine knows it is time to talk to Logan about her new crush - at Rumble Juice. Sitting on the couch with Logan, Jasmine explains to him that she has been thinking a lot about what Lindy has told them about being together, but before she can get to her feelings, Logan gets a smoothie from Jenna, (the girl he has been wanting to make jealous) who turns out to be Logan's date. Jasmine immediately accepts this, but as soon as Logan as gone, Jasmine shows sadness, and her true feelings begin to show more. It is possible that Jasmine and Logan "break up" here since he tells her he told Jenna they broke up, although Logan most likely told Jenna about his break up with Jasmine, his now "ex-girlfriend", at school However, this isn't the only occasion Jasmine's feelings are shown, as the ending of Next of Pumpkin confirms this as well. On the same couch where Jasmine tried to reveal her crush earlier, Jasmine questions what made Logan to dance with her, and Logan respons that nothing made him, but he instead chose to on his own terms. After Logan walks away, Jasmine openly admits to a stranger she likes Logan- something Garrett ends up hearing. In the conclusion to Season 1, Merry Miss Sis, Logan gets a look at where Lindy would be if he weren't her sister, and he sees Lindy working at Rumble Juice. Realizing Lindy was a high school dropout, Logan quickly feels awful, and this scene is one that truly contributes to Logan realizing he loves Lindy. By meeting the new Lindy at Rumble Juice, Logan is not only able to talk to Lindy, but also to plan out how he'd get his life back to its previous setting. Season Two In the premiere episode, the gang meets Betty LeBow, a former Coast Guard officer who is tough but lovable and the new owner of Rumble Juice. Betty often finds herself in the middle of their misadventures. Rumble Juice has been shown in every episode of Season 2. Garrett gets hired to work here, in Lindy Goes to the Dogs. In Logan Finds Out!, the gang talks to Jasmine about her crush on Logan and it is seen that the gang now hangs out here more than in the the basement. Raelynn also performs her song, "For A Boy", here in Cheer Up Girls. Later in the season, in Drum Beats, Heart Beats, a new worker, Shelley gets hired to work here and gets trained by Garrett. However, in the end, he fires her, because she tried to get him fired. In the season 2, (and series) finale, The Rescuers, the gang perform here to help raise money to save an animal shelter. Then, Jasmine and Logan admit their feelings for each other, Logan even finally confesses to Jasmine he loves her, Logan asks Jasmine out, which she says too, they finally become a couple.. "for real", they finally share their first kiss, "get back together", since their " break up" in Lindy Nose Best, and they admit they love each other, here. Known Workers *Manager (formerly) *Cole formerly) *Betty LeBow (Manager) *Garrett Spenger (as of Lindy Goes to the Dogs) *Brenda formerly) *Shelley (formerly) Trivia *Rumble Juice was featured in That Just Happened. *Rumble Juice first introduced in Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. *Evanston, Illinois actually has seven stations on the Chicago Transit Authority's Purple Line in real life, some of which are built to accommodate restaurants such as Rumble Juice.Purple Line (Chicago L.org) *Jasmine almost admitted to Logan her feelings for him here, in Lindy Nose Best. *Along with the basement, this is where the gang mostly hangs out. *This could be similar to "The Groovy Smoothie" from the former Nickelodeon show, iCarly, because they both sold smoothies and they look a little similar. *Jasmine and Logan went on their first date, here, in Lindy Nose Best, when they were fake dating. *As of Slumber Partay, Betty is the new manager. *Garrett got hired to work here, in Lindy Goes to the Dogs. *Raelynn performed her song, "For A Boy" here, in Cheer Up Girls. *Rumble Juice is shown to be the main hang out spot in Season 2 *Rumble Juice has been seen in every episode of Season 2. *The gang perform a song here, in The Rescuers, to raise money to help save an animal-shelter. *Jasmine and Logan "get back together", here, in The Rescuers, since their "break up", here, in Lindy Nose Best. *Delia and Brandon break up here, in The Rescuers. *Jasmine and Logan admit their feelings for each other and finally become a couple "for real", here, in The Rescuers *Logan finally asks Jasmine out "for real" here, in The Rescuers. *Jasmine and Logan admit they love each other here, in The Rescuers *Jasmine and Logan finally share their first kiss, here in The Rescuers. *This is based off of the cofee house, Central Perk, from Friends. *The food is fake, but the drinks are real. Gallery References Category:Locations Category:Evanston, IL Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Betty LeBow Category:Rumble Juice